


Marathon Sex

by bonzai_bunny



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dom/sub Undertones, Ficlet, M/M, Marathon Sex, No proofreading we die like mne, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: Bruce wants Clark to fuck him until he can't anymore.





	Marathon Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet from tumblr, just a short little sum'sum before the great tumblr purge.

Bruce told Clark to keep fucking until he couldn’t come anymore, so that’s what Clark intended to do. It had to have been at least two hours since they started, since Bruce demanded this of him. Clark had to pull out every so often and add more lube and stop to make sure he hadn’t damaged anything but Bruce hadn’t said anything about stopping yet, even though his hole was iron hot to the touch and his cock was soft against his hip.

He had been so adamant when he demanded this, that Clark use him until he was finished. He said he wanted Clark to be fully satisfied but Clark wasn’t entirely sure he bought it. 

(”Don’t stop,” Bruce had begged, breath ragged, when Clark was about to pull out the first time, “I want you to keep coming until you can’t.”)

They had changed positions multiple times and the sheets beneath them were becoming increasingly damp with Bruce’s sweat and Clark’s cum, which leaked out of Bruce occasionally. Right now Bruce was on his back, and his knees were bracketing his head as Clark thrust in at a steady, hard pace. He kissed Bruce’s sweat slick temple and angled so he glanced against his lover’s prostate.

Bruce whined, even though there was absolutely nothing for him to give anymore, and Clark swallowed the sound, desperate for it. Bruce let him take it, let him take everything, as he sluggishly followed Clark’s movements with pupil blown eyes. 

Bruce licked his dry lips when Clark sucked at his neck, adding to the myriad of marks painted over his skin. He whined again when Clark tugged on Bruce’s over-sensitive, puffy nipples. Everywhere was pink and bruised Bruce’s thighs trembled when Clark sped up again.

Clark had come seven times and had barely softened between each round and Bruce took it all so beautifully. His hole was hot, swollen, and gaping, but still twitched whenever Bruce was stimulated in the right way. It squeezed around Clark’s considerable length when Clark’s hand brushed against Bruce’s still too-sensitive cock. 

Bruce’s entire body was like a live nerve and Clark had to act delicately in order to keep things good for the both of them. It didn’t seem like Bruce was in his body anymore, the way he openly acted to pleasure and the slightest changes, the way his pupils were like dinner plates. When they first started, Bruce would grit his teeth and demand that Clark fuck him harder.

Now, Bruce gasped from something as simple as Clark moving his legs to get better leverage. His eyes rolled back into his head at every thrust and he screamed if Clark hit his prostate too directly. 

The room was thick with the smell of sex and Clark felt like he was drowning in it. Nine orgasms in, Clark barely felt like a real person his head was swimming in so much euphoria, but he was finally done and Bruce groaned when he pulled out for good and finally softened.

Rao, the other’s hole was wrecked. Clark could hardly believe he had done this himself and pressed his thumb easily inside, slick with cum and lube. Bruce shivered and opened his mouth obediently when Clark pushed his cum-covered thumb against Bruce’s bottom lip and tongue. 

“You did so good, baby,” Clark would praise later, before he had gotten water and food to the other. He had a mind to get Bruce into the tub so he could wash him and get him soaking for some pain relief, but first he held Bruce against his chest.

“You took me so well, for so long,” He added and stroked Bruce’s sweaty hair.

“Did you like it?”

Bruce nodded sleepily and muttered into Clark’s skin, “’S good.”

It was only much much later, when Bruce was more himself, that Bruce patted Clark’s hip and muttered,

“I want a cock ring next time.”

And Clark thought, Oh Rao, next time, but before he could say anything, Bruce was soundly asleep. 


End file.
